Sweet Intoxication
by Wings of Corrugated Irony
Summary: Waking up in an underground dungeon with no memory of arriving there is not unusual for a hero like Herry. Subsequently being seduced by his male team-mate turned vampire was more unexpected. Herry/vampire!Neil. SLASH, SMUT, BONDAGE, PWP.


**Hello all! This fic came about when African Titan and I were lamenting the lack of slashy goodness on the CotT boards and discussing kinky vampires. As you do. So, I got inspired and decided to write him a fic! So, here is the result... Hope you like your gift fic, AT! Can I have Herreth now?  
**

**WARNINGS: MALE/MALE PAIRING, SMUT, BONDAGE, VAMPIRES, PWP (Porn Without Plot)...**

* * *

Herry felt himself slowly return to consciousness, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it and groaning as he noticed the burning ache in his shoulders. He opened his eyes, confirming what he had guessed. He was chained to a cold pillar of white stone, probably marble, his arms pinioned above his head, while his ankles were manacled and attached to two relatively short chains that still allowed some semblance of movement. He quickly rested his weight back onto his feet with a relieved sigh; his shoulders had been taking the majority of his body weight as he had slumped in his unconscious state.

He looked around the chamber that was lit by a lone, flaming torch, noting the roughness of the dark stone and the complete silence and guessing that he was probably somewhere underground. He shivered as his bare back pressed against the cold stone, silently wishing they hadn't taken his shirt. He frowned to himself trying to remember, he must have taken quite a knock to the head if he couldn't remember who had imprisoned him. He concentrated, trying to locate any pain in his head, but could only feel the ache in his shoulders and a strange twinge on the left side of his neck. He thought back, the last thing he remembered was taking a jog in the park with Neil. Perhaps they had been attacked from behind? His stomach jerked with worry as he thought about Neil, the other teen wasn't in the underground chamber and the blond was a lot more 'delicate' when it came to physical injuries.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when a wooden door that he hadn't noticed before creaked open to reveal a hooded figure. Herry straightened his spine, trying to look as threatening as one possible could when chained as he was.

"Who are you?" he demanded loudly as the stranger glided closer. He noticed in the flickering firelight that the sleeves of the figure's otherwise black robe had cuffs of blood red silk.

"Answer me!" he exclaimed, trying to remain fierce. To his surprise, a pale hand emerged from within one voluminous sleeve and reached up to remove the hood that had kept the face beneath it in complete shadow. His heart nearly stopped as he recognised the familiar, smirking face that was revealed.

"Neil?" he gasped. The teen inclined his head slightly, his blond hair glinting softly.

"Why are you here? Where are the rest of the team?" Herry asked quickly, wondering if Neil had been foolhardy enough to try to rescue him alone.

"The team are... Preoccupied," Neil murmured, his voice unusually measured.

"Oh, so they're causing a distraction, you mean?" Neil gave a minute shrug.

"Sure, something like that," he said as he gaze dropped from Herry's face to wander over his bare chest. Herry shifted uncomfortably.

"Neil," he began, his tone unsure, "You're here to free me right?" He squirmed, something wasn't right.

"Oh, I see," Neil whispered, tilting his head in a way that was almost birdlike, "No, no that's not quite it." And then he grinned, revealing unnaturally long, sharp incisors.

"Vampire," Herry breathed, pressing himself as close to the stone as possible. "Was it Sybaris?"

"No," the vampire began to move closer, his tone almost conversational, "One of her spawn. He had been living in Romania for a while, but when he found out about what had happened to her he felt rather... _Vengeful_." Herry shivered as Neil's cold breath fanned across his face on the last word. It smelt of dirt, like a fresh dug grave. "He planned to kill us all, but decided that beauty such as mine should be preserved."

"Why am _I_ here then," Herry asked, his voice descending to a growl. He shuddered as the blond ran a cold finger down the line of his jaw.

"Well, that's because I asked him nicely," he said nonchalantly.

"But _why_," he repeated through gritted teeth. The vampire's grin widened frighteningly again.

"That," he hissed directly into Herry's ear, "Is because I want you." Herry jerked his head away suddenly, inadvertently exposing the line of his neck. Neil's tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"What?" Herry gasped, his breath coming quicker than usual.

"You're clever, Herry," Neil whispered, looking Herry directly in the eye, "I'm sure you can work it out."

With that he pressd his lips insistently to Herry's, who immediately gasped in astonishment allowing Neil's surprisingly warm tongue to invade his mouth. He tasted totally unlike his breath, but instead had the flavour of mint, honey and spring that established a tendril of yearning deep within him. With an effort far greater than it should have been, Herry wrenched his head away. Neil made an odd tutting sound.

"Being stubborn, are we?" he murmured, almost to himself as he forcibly turned Herry's head towards him with a grip of iron, "We can't have that..." A cold hand slid up his torso and neck, coming to rest at the side of his head, mirroring the other, as he felt the points of nails brush his scalp. Herry, try though he might, could not suppress the shudder that ran through his entire body. The vampire smirked knowledgably.

"That's better," it whispered, once again reaching to claim his mouth. Herry clamped his lips together tightly, determined to avoid manipulation by this creature with Neil's face.

The vampire chuckled against his lips as he began to nibble at them. Herry's heart leapt with horror at the touch of those piercing fangs and yielded without another thought to the questing tongue that pressed against his mouth. Once again, the taste of sweet intoxication flooded his mouth and he felt his tense muscles slowly relaxing, just as all ideas of rebellion seemed to trickle from his mind. He tugged against the metal that confined his wrists, whining slightly when they wouldn't budge.

"Now, that's a bit more promising," Neil purred against his lips, gently tracing circles on his jaw with his thumb. He placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, before moving up his jaw line, continuing to press his cool lips to Herry's flushed skin as if he couldn't bear to leave it for more than a moment. Herry vaguely realised he must be panting as Neil's hair fluttered in time with his breathing.

As Neil reached the tip of Herry's jaw he then proceeded to lavish his neck with open-mouthed kisses, his tongue flicking out at random to taste the skin. When the blond reached his collarbone, he licked a stripe up the side of his neck, following what Herry highly suspected was the line of his jugular vein.

"Skin is such a flimsy thing," Neil muttered into his ear, "I can almost _taste you_." Herry shivered as more and more tendrils of warmth began to pool in his belly.

"N-Neil," he groaned, desperately trying to communicate what even he did not understand.

"Oh, Herry!" Neil exclaimed with a positively evil smile, "You seem to have got a little flustered." He placed a deliberate hand on the front of Herry's trousers, clearly feeling the line of his half-hard cock.

"My, my, weren't we easy to convince," Neil whispered, his lips brushing the shell of his ear as his free arm curled around a broad, well-muscled back, "One might almost think that I was not the only one with secret desires." Herry gave a soft moan.

"Neil," he groaned, canting his hips forwards to bring his now fully hard cock into greater contact with Neil's still hand.

"Oh, it's far to early for that," he said, taking a smooth step backwards.

He took something from a voluminous pocket of his robe before undoing the clasp at his throat and letting the soft fabric fall with a whisper to the flags. Herry's eyes widened at he sight before him. Beneath the robe Neil wore a pair of leather trousers that were so tight that they looked impossible to get in or out of and a thin, black tank top that clung to his body so perfectly that it could have been made for him. It was with a jolt that Herry realised that he also had a whip strapped to his hip and that the object he had removed from his pocket was a switchblade. His eyes widened as the vampire stepped towards him, flicking the blade out as he did so, his fear putting a dampener on his arousal. Neil rolled his eyes.

"Oh relax," he said, "If I wanted your blood I wouldn't need a knife." He swiftly cut slits in the sides of Herry's trousers in a way that bespoke practice before flinging the knife away, not caring where it skittered on the floor. Herry's heart leapt when he turned back to see Neil looking at him with a wide grin and hunger in his eyes and began to blush when he realised he was now wearing nothing more than his pants. This only served to widen the blond's lascivious smirk.

Before he could blink, Neil collided with him, forcing a great lot of air from his lungs, his lips insistently pressing against Herry's own. Herry felt almost overwhelmed by sensations; the soft lips and tongue combined with gently nipping teeth, the slightly pointed nails clawing at his back and the steady pressure of a pair of hips pushing firmly against his own.

"Do you realise how hot you are?" Neil growled against his mouth, "So many things I want to do with that body." Herry wrenched at the cuffs that held his arms above his head, snarling when they wouldn't budge.

"Soon," Neil whispered, "As soon as you're mine." With that he moved from Herry's lips, kissing and licking his way down his jaw, neck and chest. He paused to suck at a nipple, chuckling as Herry arched into the motion, the added vibrations sending a groan spilling from the brunet's lips. Neil then spent an inordinate amount of time sucking and nuzzling at the skin of his abdomen.

"Neil," he growled eventually, before giving a guttural moan as Neil peeled down the fabric of his shorts, barely noticing the sound of tearing fabric as his freed cock sprang to attention. He screwed his eyes shut as a puff of warm air ghosted across his hot skin, his awareness rising to near unbearable levels. Hands that felt as though they must have veins of steel pinned his hips in place as the blond licked a slow strip up his cock from base to head, his flickering pink tongue catching the bead of pre-cum that had formed at the tip. A wild cry tore its way out of his throat, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. All of his nerve endings felt as if they were on fire.

"Look at me," Neil's voice was low and commanding. Herry's eyelids fluttered as he tried to focus, tilting his head downwards until he beheld the grinning blond. His erection twitched as he saw how close those glittering fangs were to his aching flesh. Neil's grin widened and with no warning, apart from a whispered "watch", he set about devouring Herry's cock. Herry gasped, feeling as if all the air had been forced from his lungs. His entire world had reduced to nothing but the wet heat wrapped around his cock and the one who was doing this to him. Everything was Neil; his teammate, his friend, a man, a _vampire_.

A cool hand slid from his hip to cup and roll his balls. He tilted his head towards the ceiling once more as a gut-wrenching moan escaped his lips. The hand began to move, seemingly at random, tracing spiral patterns on the inside of his thigh one moment, scratching lightly along his buttocks the next and then returning to his balls, stroking and playing with them. All throughout, that perfect, hot mouth moved across his flesh, that velvet tongue laving determinedly at his shaft. The moment when he removed his talented mouth felt like a ray of sunlight peeking through the curtains on the morning of a particularly awful hangover. Herry gave a pitiful whine, jerking his hips in a silent plea for that delicious contact.

"Shhh..." Neil soothed, "I promise you'll like this." Herry ears perked as he heard two distinct clicks and the cuffs fell away from his ankles. Neil proceeded to fiddle with something for a moment before returning to Herry's cock, this time placing licks along the entire length, like a painter constantly finding spots he had missed on a wall. Herry released a happy moan, before emitting tiny squeak as a cool finger pressed into the crack of his buttocks and began to circle his hole. He quickly relaxed at the repetitive and surprisingly erotic motion, releasing a breathy moan as Neil slid one, slick finger beyond the tight ring of muscle.

"Neil," he whimpered at the intrusive movement, his eyes screwed shut as he swallowed audibly, "I..."

"What do you want, Herry?" Neil inquired softly, his expression reminiscent of a cat with bird pinned firmly beneath its paws as he slipped in a second finger.

"Neil... Please, please," he breathed, his chest heaving uncontrollably.

"What do you _want_, Herry?" Neil repeated, pushing his fingers in deeper, up to the knuckles, crooking them slightly.

"Please... Please fuck me," Herry begged, "Please."

"Oh, I think I can do that," Neil purred, scissoring his fingers one last time before removing the digits and rising until his face was level with Herry's.

He smirked at Herry that in a way surely would have made him blush in any normal circumstance and proceeded to execute what could only be called a strip tease. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on Herry's he peeled the black tank top away from his body to reveal a rippling set of abs and a pair of flawless pecks same the colour as the marble column he was bound to. Idly, he realised that he had seen Neil's body before, but it seemed so much more attractive now that he was showing it off for him, and him alone. Neil slid his hands down his torso, momentarily closing his eyes as his face was graced by an expression of ecstasy.

Herry followed the inexorable path of his hands towards his crotch, noticing with surprise and desire that a sizable bulge had formed there, straining against the leather. Neil gave a chuckle when he noticed the direction of his gaze, his slim fingers slowly moving to undo a button, pausing as they moved to grip the tab of the zip. Only when Herry released a whine and tugged against his chains once more did he deign to draw the zip downwards, giving a throaty exhale of relief as his engorged cock sprang free. Herry eyed it with a feeling akin to hunger, mentally comparing it to his. It was certainly paler and slimmer, but also longer than his. Neil pulled off his leather pants faster than Herry would have thought possible, as if he grown bored of one game and was more than ready to move onto another.

This became highly evident as Neil rushed forward, moulding his body against his. Herry moaned into the mouth covering his, relishing the feeling of Neil's cock creating amazing friction against his own. He snapped his hips forwards, grinning when the previously silent vampire released a low groan of ecstasy. He was thoroughly disappointed, however, when he took a smooth step backwards. Neil began to smirk again when he uncurled a loosely clenched fist to reveal an uncapped tube of lube, squeezed a generous amount into his palm and began to coat himself with languid strokes, watching the way Herry stared at him from beneath hooded eyes.

"It feels good, Herry," Neil whispered, his fist tightening slightly around his cock, "And even better with you watching. I bet you'd like that, Herry, wouldn't you? Watching me make myself come. Listening to me moan your name as I climaxed." He paused to take a few gasping breaths, his voice slightly strained as he continued. "But that wouldn't achieve anything, not today. So, I suppose you'll just have to wait a little while for that..." He surged towards him once more, but this time stopping less than an inch from touching him.

"Turn," Neil hissed. Herry blinked, confused for a moment, but quickly obeyed when Neil raised a pointed eyebrow. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the discomfort that came from his arms that were now crossed about his head.

"Excellent," Neil murmured, running a hand down Herry's side. Herry gasped as he felt cuffs clamp around his ankles once again.

"Trapped," Neil whispered into his ear, echoing his thoughts, "Spread your legs." Herry quickly complied, stretching his legs as far as his chains would allow.

He shuddered as a pointed nail trailed down his spine, stopping just above his arse. He jumped when two hands grasped at his cheeks, slowly pulling them apart to expose him completely. A wet tongue swiped up his crack, causing him to emit a sharp gasp that verged upon a sob.

"Are you ready, Herry?" A voice asked, that same tongue now lapping at his earlobe.

"Well?" Neil repeated, obviously looking for a reply.

"Yes. Yes, please, fuck me, Neil," he babbled, his cock aching, pressed between his body and the cold stone.

Neil thrusted suddenly, his cock deep within Herry in one smooth movement. Herry's pained scream rent the still air, drowning out Neil's moan of pleasure, his arse burning so fiercely that he felt he would split in two. He gave a small sob as Neil drew out until only the head of his cock remained before snapping his hips and lodging himself deep inside once more.

"Do you have any idea how good you feel?" Neil growled despite his pained gasps, laving at his pulse, "How fucking hot and _tight_ you are?" He drew out before thrusting in for a third time and Herry gasped in surprise this time as pleasure like a shockwave echoed through him, a stark contrast to the painful lump that remained in his throat. Neil chuckled in his ear, murmuring something along the lines of 'found it'.

"Did that feel good?" he asked and Herry nodded, still reeling. "Want me to do it again?"

"God, yes," Herry growled in response, feeling strangely alive.

Neil began to set a languid pace, hitting that amazing spot with unerring accuracy, as Herry tried to widen his legs further, straining against his manacles as he attempted to grant Neil better access. Neil released animalistic snarl, a hand forcefully turning Herry's head to face his own, before mashing his mouth against Herry's in a tangle of lips and teeth. Herry tasted blood as his lip split, from the impact or one of Neil's fangs he could not be sure, causing Neil to crush him closer and snap his hips with increased force and speed. Herry gasped into his mouth, struggling to stay upright as the sudden influx of pleasure rolled over him in intoxicating waves.

"Neil," Herry whimpered, trying to warn him of what was happening.

"Just a minute more, Herry," Neil whispered, before ducking his head to lick at his neck in a way that felt the rhythm of a song in counterpoint to the beat that was his consistent thrusting.

Herry tilted his head; a loud moan escaping his lips as Neil's fangs delicately traced the line of his neck.

"Neil," he exclaimed, his voice rising with his desperation.

"No," Neil growled the order and Herry gave a small nod, his breath now coming in audible gasps.

Neil then began to nibble and nip at the skin of his neck, though never hard enough to break the skin, before giving the abused skin of Herry's neck one final lick and twisting an arm around him to grasp at his painfully hard cock.

"Come for me, Herry," he snarled, before giving his cock one electrifying stroke and sinking his teeth deep into Herry's neck. Herry gave a cry somewhere between moan and a gasp, his pearly ropes of come splashing against the marble, his ass contracting around Neil's cock. The vampire grunted, releasing Herry's cock, giving his neck a lick to catch any stray blood and lifting his arm in front of Herry's face.

"Bite me," he asked tightly, his words tumbling over each other in his hurry to speak them. Hazily, Herry realised that there was a tingling in his gums and that his canine teeth had elongated into fangs, vampire fangs...

"What?" he asked, trying to shake off the remaining fog that clouded his thoughts, not an easy task when Neil's cock was still lodged firmly up his ass. He clenched his buttocks subconsciously at the thought and Neil uttered a soft whine.

"I need it, please, Herry," he begged. Herry paused to think for a moment, gasping when Neil gave a small thrust, his flaccid cock already beginning to reharden.

"I want your neck," he demanded, turning to face Neil over his shoulder. The fleeting expression of displeasure that flashed across the vampire's face was soon drowned by desperation and he stretched his neck across Herry's shoulder allowing his access, awkward though it may be. Herry wasted no time and immediately sank his new fangs into the proffered flesh. Neil gave a shout of pleasure, his eyes screwed shut as his hips spasmed and he released his load deep within Herry.

Herry retracted his fangs just as Neil's cock slipped out of him. Already he felt different, more powerful, as the world came into brighter focus around him in accordance with his sharpening senses. He grinned and wrenched once more at the handcuffs that held him, roaring with approval when they gave with what now seemed to be minimal effort. He heard Neil hiss and leap backwards behind him and he quickly turned to face him once he had freed himself of the chains that bound his ankles.

"Normally, those chains can restrain vampires," he admitted and though he sat in a defensive crouch, his face shone with arousal. Herry grinned.

"Yeah, well I'm not your average vampire then, am I?" he said, before charging at Neil, quickly adjusting to his newfound speed and using it as his tore after Neil, who had reacted in an instant. They raced around the room, Neil avoiding Herry time and time again with his superior speed, until Neil allowed himself to be cornered, smiling as Herry pinned him against the stone wall with the weight of his body.

"Gotcha," he whispered, before taking his mouth in a fierce kiss that no mortal could have withstood. Herry came out of the kiss grinning and ground his hips against Neil's, their newly awakened erections colliding with beautiful friction.

"I think I could get used to this," Herry whispered with a smirk.

"Thought you might," Neil replied, before dragging him into another kiss, "So, where do you wanna 'get used to this'? On the floor or right here, up against this wall?" Herry chuckled.

"Why not both?"

"Now, that's what I call a plan..."

* * *

**Woo! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love and flames will be used in my oven, so I can bake the reviewers brownies!**


End file.
